It is known to provide services and/or information based on so called “trip data” or “probe data”. The probe data is indicative of a position of a corresponding probe device of which it is possible to determine the geographic position and to communicate information indicative of the position to a receiver computer system. An example probe device may be a navigation device for directing a user to a destination. Thus the position information “probes” a transport network and can be used to identify, for example, traffic congestion in the transport network and changes in the transport network, and to determine improved travel time estimates and/or expected speeds of travel between locations.
With such probe data received from probe devices, privacy concerns exist concerning the processing and storage of the probe data. Such privacy concerns may relate to whether it is possible to identify the current and/or historic location of a user from the probe data.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.